


I'd Wait for You

by Flower_Sheep



Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad makes muffins for skeppy :), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hints of a crush, Muffins, Pre-Slash, it just so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Bad makes muffins for Skeppy after his classes :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	I'd Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble because I feel bad about my other works taking super long :(  
> I swear I'm working on them and you'll get a long chapter after this.

Bad fluttered his eyes open to an empty bed and looked around to see that Skeppy was nowhere in sight. “He must’ve gone to school,” he mumbled to himself. Sighing, pushed himself up and off the bed. He closed his eyes thinking to himself, thinking about what he would do today. He didn’t have any classes until later so he has a few hours to himself. He hummed and let himself be guided by his body. 

He found himself in the kitchen. An idea hit him immediately. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, grabbed his keys, and left Skeppy’s house.

***

Bad returned back to Skeppy’s home with a box of muffin mix and any other ingredient needed in his hands. Gluten free blueberry muffins. He smiled to himself, the thought of Skeppy coming home to muffins after a long day of class made his heart flutter. In a totally platonic way, of course. There was a hop in his step as he grabbed the different utensils, ingredients, and bowls from the kitchen cabinets.

***

Bad finished pouring the batter in the tin and sighed in relief. He was finished. All he had to do was put the muffins in the oven. He picked up the tin with both hands and turned towards the oven. He let go of one hand and used the hand to open the oven. In one smooth motion, he put the muffin tin in the oven and shut the door. He exhaled, happy that the hard part was done. All he had to do was wait. He turned back to the table, prepared to clean up the table.

***

Skeppy unlocked the door to his house and opened the door to be greeted with a pleasant smell. It smelled like sweet pastries. He dropped his bag and it landed with a thump. He breathed in the scent, smiling at the pleasant smell. He walked down the hallway in search of Bad.

He walked into his room to find Bad doing some work. He sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Bad jumped and turned his head. “You muffinhead!” Bad squeaked. Skeppy giggled and nuzzled his cheek against Bad’s. Bad rolled his eyes. “Did you make me something while I was out at classes?” Skeppy asked as he rolled off of Bad’s shoulders. Bad nodded, took his hand, and pulled him to the kitchen. 

Bad sat Skeppy down at the kitchen table, and went over to the over to retrieve the muffins. He put on oven mitts and grabbed the tray from inside. He closed the oven door with his hip and walked over to Skeppy. Skeppy brightened at the sight of the muffins. “Awww, did you make that for me?” Skeppy asked softly. Bad nodded and set it down. “I’ll be right back, we can have a work session while we eat the muffins,” Bad smiled and went to get his homework and laptop. Skeppy went over to his bag to retrieve it and set it on the table, filing through his brain on what homework he had to do. Bad reappeared from the room with his laptop and books in hand. They both sat at the table, silently working and enjoying the muffins.


End file.
